(Guild) Tri-Surveillance Network
TSN (Tri-Surveillance Network), also called The Azure Knights, consisted of Azure Kite, Azure Balmung, and Azure Orca. Each one could be identified with the in their name. Purpose The Azure Knights were a group of administrative AI who were built to track down and destroy AIDA, but also dealt with illegal items, hacks, glitches, or players that broke the rules. Whenever any of those became an issue for a player, TSN would boot the player from The World, and ban them if they caused too much trouble. TSN could warp themselves or other players anywhere within The World. The Azure Knights did not speak very often, and would mostly reply with "...", or state an explanation for their boot when a player broke a rule. Each one also had the ability known as Data Drain, and could delete/boot disobedient players from the game. Whenever the three of them were online at the same time, that meant TSN was about to engage in a huge fight. The Azure Knights were also known as "The Pursuers." Special TSN Items: Weapons * Twin Fang of Abyss: The ultimate Twinblade weapons, made from the power of the Flame God Himself. * Sky God's Saber: Azure Sky's power is only matched by his devotion to justice! * Azure Sea's Claymore: The Claymore is said to create the most powerful waves on earth, and was created from Azure Sea's own will. Armor * Flame Robes of Abyss: Signing a deal with the death god, the user of this armor was granted the protection of hell. * Azure Sky Chain Mail: The power of the heavens themselves ascended down to protect the Knight of Justice! * Sea's Royal Guard: Made out of the sea's strongest whale bones and blessed by the Sea Goddess...This armor was said to be impenetrable. History The Azure Knights came about near Christmas of 2006, and did have forum names for a while. Their first objectives were to monitor the players of The World during the end of Organization XIII. One of their activities in The World was dealing with the remaining emotions of Organization XIII, mainly G r a v e s and P a n i c. They later monitored the players and made sure that none of them were holding illegal items. A new goal for TSN emerged as Ovan became targeted by CyberConnect for his random deletions of the players. TSN often looked for Ovan, or for AIDA. One day there was an AIDA outbreak, and all three members of TSN appeared to attempt to kick off all the players that had used the temporary AIDA glitch. Within a few hours, the situation was under control, but that happening was not Ovan's fault this time. It all started from a player spreading the word and the virus. The most notable time that TSN ran into Ovan was at the Twilight Arena at Coite-Bodher. The three Azure Knights faced off against the Steam Gunner, and were victorious in capturing him. The players also at the area were attacked before TSN departed. Unfortunately, Ovan was somehow set free the next day, so the hunt continued. The player wasn't seen for a while, and TSN's appearances became fewer as well. They would usually log in one at a time to keep watch. Sometimes, players would follow them around and investigate to see what the Azure Knights were up to. Time passed as TSN became inactive, and stopped logging in to The World. The next time that TSN would emerge is when CyberConnect declared the Lost and Twilight Brigades outlaw guilds, for assisting Ovan. TSN warped to where the guild members were hiding at and kick them off from The World. Eventually, most of the members of Lost Brigade were deleted at Hulle Granz Cathedral. After the Rebirth, TSN stopped chasing after the outlaw guilds, and have not been seen since. Category:Guild Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:History